Sonny with a Chance Drabbles
by xXFree Falling AngelXx
Summary: 10 drabbles from my itunes on shuffle Chad/Sonny Enjoy!


**Alright my first song-fic thingy so hope you enjoy! :D**

**Woot! Typed this up at 4 in the morning! Yeay for late nights!**

**I own none of the songs mentioned**

**Dignity by Hillary Duff**

Chad Dylan knew nothing about not being the way he was. Always looking for publicity. If he wanted to date his friend Justin's ex, he would. Did he care about his feelings? Pft no. "There is no such thing as bad press." He had once told him. If someone yelled at him, Picture on the front page. He didn't care.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he didn't need Dignity.

**Goodbye by Everlife**

There was an awkward silence between the two.

All she could think was I need to end this

The sparks were long gone.

When they met they barley talked.

The magic was over.

She felt like there entire relationship was in pieces.

She just couldn't stand it anymore.

She stood up. "Goodbye Chad."

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

Sonny thought about all she would miss in Wisconsin.

But then she realized all she would have in Hollywood.

The new friends and new opportunities.

She had the possibility she would fall.

It would be a risk she would take

She would always remember her old family and friends

But she was ready for new challenges and changes.

She had a feeling this would all work out.

She just had to breakaway. It was her time to fly.

**Move It Move It by Crazy Frog**

"What do you think Sonny? Can I dance or what?"

"Well?" Sonny paused. "You're sure doing something alright."

Chad pretended to be offended. "Moi? Are you saying I can't dance?"

"Yes, absolutely yes." Sonny laughed.

"Hey, I can Move it Move it with the best of 'me. You wanna to know why? Because I am Chad Dyla-"

Sonny cut him off "Chad Dylan Cooper I get it." She rolled her eyes at his dorky dancing.

**Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance**

Chad found himself thinking about Sonny again. The day they found her on the bathroom floor had forever been ingrained into his memory. He just couldn't stop thinking about her

He missed her.

He really missed her.

**Happy by Hilary Duff**

Sonny was lying around in her room. But all of the sudden she was thinking about Chad. Sure he had put her threw a lot but he had taught her tons. She found she could be strong and could be happy without him. She didn't have to lie on her bed all day and weep over something that wasn't her fault. She hoped he found the "perfect" girl he was looking for because it sure as heck wasn't her.

But Sonny was happy and that's all she wanted.

**Leave the Memories Alone by Fuel**

Chad looked at the picture of Sonny he had kept after all these years.

He still held it close thinking of the memories.

The flowers they planted.

The first kiss they shared in the rain

The laughs they shared.

The quiet talks they had.

And of course the loud arguments.

Chad knew if he had a chance he wouldn't change a thing.

**Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd Webber _(this was hard! It's a freakin' 8 minute song! :P)_**

Sonny somehow found her way to Chad's dressing room. She wasn't exactly sure how, but somehow her feet did.

She knocked on the door and Chad answered.

Chad raised an eyebrow "Sonny?"

"Um yeah Hey Chad."

"Well can I help you?"

"Not really, I kind of just ended up here."

Chad rolled his eyes "That's what they all say." He moved out of the way to let her in

She crossed the threshold of his room.

"So…" Sonny stammered.

Then there was silence

Sonny looked into Chad's ocean blue eyes and realized one thing. There was no turning back; she knew right away she liked him. There was no way she could turn away now. She would go anywhere with him

She knew she was past the point of no return.

**I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

Sonny stood on the bridge at the park leaning on the railing. She took a look at her watch and sighed.

"He should have been here by now." She thought.

Then to make matters worse it started to rain.

Of course.

Now she had nowhere to go, she was wet, and very cold.

Someone came up behind her.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asked.

Sonny turned around. "Actually yes, I could use some help."

He reached out a hand and she took it.

"Well lets go somewhere you haven't been before." The mystery man said.

**Fences by Paramore**

Sonny looked at Chad pitifully. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of mental condition he was in. It didn't matter what the cameras showed. She could tell under that fake smile he was hurting, he was in pain.

But he would never let it show

He would smile because Chad Dylan Cooper would go out in style.

**I had tons of fun writing this :D So I'm thinking of doing another. What do you think?  
**


End file.
